It is possible to use a catapult for launching a light, un-manned aircraft, such as a drone, a reconnaissance plane or a missile, from ground to air. A catapult typically comprises a carriage, to which an aircraft is connected and which is slung at a high velocity so as to give the aircraft a controlled initial velocity and direction for a take-off. The carriage can be moved by means of a pneumatic cylinder or a hydraulic cylinder, which is connected with a cable to act on the carriage. In order to provide as long an acceleration path as possible for the aircraft with a relatively short cylinder stroke length it is known to arrange a pulley mechanism in connection with the cable.
A problem with the current catapults is slow return of the carriage for a new launch.